Exile
by ShadowRain313
Summary: Team 7 accepted a average B rank mission which turns into a disaster. Naruto manages to return a unconsious team back to Konoha, who have much different views on the event. With Naruto at the center of it. Eventually NarutoHinata.
1. Back to Konoha

**ShadowRain313**: Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a Naruto fan fiction. I see a lot of people writing the jutsus in Jap/eng but I don't know those yet so I am going to write the jutsus in English as appearing on TV, except some. I welcome all reviews, good or bad. Please tell me your opinions. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Back in Konoha**

Team seven was very annoyed right now. They just came back from another D ranked mission. Their 6th one this month.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why do we have to keep doing these low rank missions?" asked our favorite blonde shinobi. "You know we are better than this. I want a really hard one! How do you expect me to become Hokage when all we are doing is-is rescuing some animal from a tree or painting an old lady's fence? Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi gave an inaudible sigh behind his mask. It seemed that lately, if possible, Naruto has become more annoying and loud. Not even his Make Out Paradise series was enough to escape from his incessant rambling. "Naruto, you know that to become Hokage you must do all missions asked of you, even the ones you don't want to do. A Hokage is well rounded and has experience in all types of missions. You need to start out small."

"But Kakashi-sensei! These missions are soooo stupid. Can't we take a more challenging one? Please?"

"As much as I hate to agree with you idiot, I do this time. None of these missions test out our skill as shinobi, sensei, we have not even needed to use any taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. All of these missions are just weak." Stated Sasuke Uchiha, the number one rookie in Konoha.

"Yeah!" Agreed the pink haired kunoichi. Of course, she would agree with anything that Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed again. "Fine" Team 7 smiled if relief. "I'll think about it." The smiles dropped off of their faces.

"But-"started Naruto.

"That's enough for now. You all have the rest of the day off. I am going to report to Tsunade-sama. Be at practice area 3 at dawn. Later." And with that said Kakashi teleported in a puff of smoke, leaving the three standing at the gates.

"Man, he always does this! Our next mission better be a good one!" Rambled Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke just stood there listening to his rants. After a few minutes, they couldn't take it anymore. Sakura's eye was twitching out of control, and Sasuke's teeth were grounded down.

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Shouted Sakura while swinging her fist onto the blonde's head.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING LOUD AND ANNOYING!"

"WAS NOT"

"WAS TO"

"NOT"

"Yes you were dobe."

"SHUT IT, UCHIHA!"

"UUHHHH!" Screamed a frustrated Sakura. "I'm going home. Bye." With those words she stormed off into the village. While Naruto and Sasuke stared at her. After a short pause, Sasuke turned and went off towards the Uchiha estate, leaving Naruto alone. Once Sasuke was out off sight, Naruto's stomach rumbled. He laughed nervously.

"I guess I haven't eaten in a while. I know! I'll find Iruka-sensei and trick him into buying me some Ramen! Ya!" Naruto was already sprinting to the academy as he finished speaking. For the past few weeks, Naruto hasn't eaten very much due to low income. These small missions don't pay very well and most of his money goes to paying rent for his apartment. As a result, he has lost weight and been more tired than usual. But no one pays any attention to him to notice.

As he raced through the streets of Konoha, the villagers gave him dirty looks, while whispering unsavory words about the blonde shinobi. Naruto ignored them all, as this was an every day occurrence. The academy loomed into view up ahead causing Naruto to grin and pick up the pace.

He entered the building and rushed to Iruka's classroom. Right as he was about to pull the sliding doors open, kids came stampeding through the doors, knocking Naruto over, and he was then trampled on by the students as they rushed to recess.

With foot prints covering his face and clothes, Naruto pulled himself up off of the ground and stumbled into the classroom. Iruka looked over from his position at the chalkboard and laughed at the young shinobi.

"Hey! It's not funny!" This only caused Iruka to laugh harder. He finally sobered down when Naruto started to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't help myself." Iruka grinned at him. "So what can I do for you today?" He inquired.

Naruto then smacked on his best you-can't-resist-spoiling-me-to-ramen-cause-I'm-one-of-your-favorite-students-and-I'm-really-hungry-Iruka eyes. However, before he can even ask him, he interrupted.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm to busy. I still have to finish class and then I have to write tomorrow's lesson plan and then grade essays. I'm booked. But-"he added when he saw Naruto's downtrodden expression. "I'll give you some money so you can get something to eat."

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei! You're the best! Thank you!" Naruto rushed over and gave Iruka a bone crushing hug and then snatched the money out of his hand. Before Naruto completely exited the classroom, he turned around and faced Iruka. "Thanks again Iruka-sensei. For everything you have done for me. I don't know where I would be without you all of these years. When I am Hokage, I'll make sure I pay you back some how. Believe it!" And with that, Naruto was gone.

Iruka smiled fondly and what Naruto said. 'You'll make a great Hokage someday Naruto. I just hope that the Kyuubi stays under control and that the villagers will accept you some day.'

------------------------------That Night---------------------

Naruto gave a happy sigh as he collapsed into bed. He didn't get to eat as much as he wanted since he only had the money Iruka gave him, but for now, his hunger was quenched. He lay there thinking of the previous missions and how lame they were.

"Man, this sucks!" He complained while rising from bed. "We need some better missions. I swear if I have to rescue another cat I'm going to go crazy!" He walked over to the north facing window in his room that was closer to the gates so less light blocked his view of the sky.

He stared up at the stars for a long time. The North Star shimmered brightly among the rest of them, standing out, making the others seem inferior.

"Some day I'll be Hokage, and everyone will respect me, and not look at me with hate but adoration. Some day." Naruto's eyes clouded over with visions of the future.

**_Some wishful thinking Kit._**

Naruto immediately scowled as the Kyuubi's voice filled his head. 'What do you want?'

_**Oh nothing, just listening to you talk about your impossible dreams. Again.**_

'Some day I will make those dreams a reality.'

_**They'll never accept you. They fear me too much. All they see when the look at you is me. They'll never let a demon become Hokage.**_

'You're wrong. I will be Hokage and I won't let even you stop me from it.'

**_We will see. We will se….._** The Kyuubi's voice faded back into Naruto's mind.

"Damn fox. This is all of your fault." Grumbled Naruto. He looked back up into the sky. Pretty soon, his eye lids grew heavy and he gave a tired yawn. Before he turned away from the sky, a star shot across the heavens and faded into the distance. Naruto immediately shut his eyes and began to wish.

'I wish that we will get a hard and challenging mission tomorrow' Naruto opened his eyes and looked to the sky one more time before heading off to bed. He slid under his covers, and began to drift off to sleep. Right before he was fully asleep, the Kyuubi's voice whispered across his mind.

_**Be careful what you wish for Kit. It may come true.**_

**ShadowRain313: **So what do you all think? Please review. Everything is welcome. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. The title of chapter two is called, **Murphy's Law.**

**A/n** By the way, Murphy's Law states: What can go wrong, will go wrong. So that should give you a hint.


	2. Murphy's Law

**ShadowRain313: **Hey. I want to say Thank you to all of those that reviewed my story. One of the questions I received was "Is there a pairing in this story?" and the answer is yes. There will be a pairing but it will NOT be Sasuke/Naruto. There are too many of those but the pairing will be revealed in due time. Well here is the next chapter. Remember, review! All of them are accepted. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Murphy's Law**

The night stars grew dimmer and dimmer as the sun was nearing the distant horizon. Everyone was still soundly asleep in there beds, enjoying pleasant dreams.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ri-(smack)

"Uhh. No it's too early." Whined Naruto. He lifted his head from his pillow to glance at his alarm clock which flashed in bright, bold numbers, 5:15am. Naruto groaned again and let his head fall back down on his pillow. "Need more sleep. Five more minutes. Night Night." Right as his eyes were about to close again, Kyuubi's voice filled his head again.

_**Get up Kit.**_

'Why?'

_**You have to be at practice field 3 at dawn which is in about 33 minutes.**_

'Plenty of time for a nap. Nighty Night'

………………

'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

_**GET UP!**_

"Whoa" Naruto jumped out of bed so fast that he ended up knocking over his lamp and alarm clock, sending it to the floor with a crash. "Damn fox, not letting me get any sleep." Naruto pulled himself up off the floor and stumbled into the small, connecting kitchen on his left. He reached up and pulled open one of the cupboards only to find it empty. He gave another groan and proceeded to open up every cupboard in the kitchen. All of his efforts were in vain since there wasn't a speck of food anywhere to be found. He opened up his refrigerator and saw a jug half full of milk. His eyes lit up in happiness and hunger and he immediately grabbed the jug. He twisted off the cap and brought it to his lip as fast as he could. However, before it touched his lips, an awful smell assaulted his nose causing him to gag and drop the bottle, spilling the contents all over the floor.

**_What in hell is that stench?_**

'Sour milk' Naruto said dejectedly. His stomach gave a very loud growlmaking Naruto groan in displeasure. He went and grabbed a mop and proceeded to clean up the mess. Once he was finished, he headed back into his bedroom and went into the adjoining bathroom. He quickly threw off his clothes and stepped into the shower. As soon as he turned on the shower, cold water was sprayed down on him.

"COLD!" shouted Naruto. He turned the water all of the way to hot, but the water stayed at the same freezing temperature. With his teeth chattering, Naruto took his shower cold and hungry. After finishing, he went back into his room and put on another one of his traditional orange jumpsuits. He quickly towel dried his hair, put on his sandals, tied his kunai pouch to his waist, and was off to meet his team.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey Sasuke." Yelled Naruto, as he ran up to his team. His wet blonde hair flapped in the morning breeze.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura greeted.

"Dobe." Replied the ever stoic Uchiha. Naruto's temper grew but right before he was about to retort back, the ever late Kakashi, showed up. On time. For once, Naruto had no comment.

"Your-your actually on time Kakashi-sensei! It's a miracle!" Said an amazed Sakura. "Isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Well yes, its seems that the road we call life had no obstacles for me this fine morning." Kakashi said. He was wearing his normal Jounin outfit, but clutched in his hand was a scroll. Naruto was the first to notice it.

"Hey sensei, what's in your hand?" questioned Naruto.

Kakashi looked down at the scroll in his hand and then back up at Naruto. "Oh this? Well this happens to be our next mission." He replied nonchalantly.

"Really? Wait….Don't tell me we have to rescue another cat from a tree?" Naruto asked warily.

"No actually this mission is much different." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked up quickly at this. The prospect of a good mission filled hope into their eyes. "But-" Their faces fell immediately. "It's nothing 'too' special."

"What's the rank?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh just a low B rank."

"B! Finally!" cheered Naruto.

"Yeah! Our first B rank." Agreed Sakura.

"Hn."

"When do we leave?" Asked Naruto.

"Dobe. The question should be what is the mission?" Sasuke said condescendingly, with his eyes staring Naruto down, who glared back with equal force.

"Guys!" chided Sakura.

"Yes, well. Our mission is to transport a scroll from here, to a spy we have in Village hidden in the Rocks. Normally, this would be an A ranked mission, but since the spy is meeting us halfway, it was downgraded."

"Cool. When do we leave?"

Kakashi smiled at them through his mask. The only way they could tell was the way Kakashi's eye was squinting at them. "We leave an hour before sunset. But be warned, since we need to stay under the cover of night, we will be traveling at a fast pace all of the way. So, we will have a very light workout this morning and then you will have the rest of the day to pack all essential materials, eat, and maybe catch a few hours of sleep."

"Whoa, cooool." Said Naruto. His eyes were sparkling in happiness.

"Yes Naruto, it's cool. Now, we will just finish up perfecting our water walking exercises and then some tree walking to top it off. If you guys think your water walking skills are good enough. Try practicing some taijutsu moves on each other. Then, for last, you will give 20 laps up and down the river."

"Ok!"

Kakashi just chuckled at Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. "Well, lets get to work."

------------------------------------------After training-------------------------------------------------

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Remember an hour before sunset at the gates." And with that. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Cool. We finally have a challenging mission. Our first B rank." Cheered Naruto.

"Naruto, this mission is going to be dangerous. You should be a least a little worried. Especially since this mission involves the Village hidden in the Rocks. They are one of Konoha's greatest enemies. This won't easy." Sakura said. The thrill of a new mission being overshadowed by the potential danger.

"I know Sakura-chan, but I just can't help it. Thanks for being worried though." Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Worried? I-I wasn't worried for you! I was just warning you so you won't do something stupid and mess this up. Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Right. You better not do something stupid. Dobe."

Naruto growled at Sasuke. "Yeah well. I'll probably end up saving your butt like always, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said his name mockingly.

"Why you-"

"GUYS! ENOUGH! We should be preparing for the mission. Come on Sasuke-kun." Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

"Yeah you better run!" Right at that moment, Naruto's stomach gave a very loud growl. He scowled at it menacingly. "Oh shut up."

----------------------------1 hour before sunset ---------Konoha's gates---------------------------

Naruto was the first person to arrive at the gates. He spent the whole day looking for something to eat, where he had no such luck. He managed to squeeze about an hour of sleep in and then he sharpened his 7 kunai. For most ninja, they weren't expensive, but with no reliable source of income, Naruto was only able to afford his 7 kunai, which he sharpened on a regular basis.

"Hi N-Naruto-kun." A voice said behind him.

"Hm? Oh. Hey Hinata-chan. What are you doing out here?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh, I- um, I was just walking, and I, uh, I just saw you waiting here and-"

'Why does she always get so nervous around me?'

"I was, uh, just, I mean, I was wondering what you were doing out here. Alone." A blush spread across Hinata's face as she finished speaking.

'Weird.' "Oh I was waiting for the rest of my team. We have a B ranked mission to do in the Village hidden in the Rocks!"

"A B rank in the Village hidden in the Rocks? Oh Naruto, be ca-careful. Rock Shinobi our Ko-Konoha's enemy. I, uh, I hope you'll be alright." She stuttered shyly.

"Hey don't worry about me Hinata-chan-" She blushes at this. "I have been waiting for a mission like this for a long time. Believe it! I mean, come on, I am going to be Hokage some day and they take on much more challenging missions. This will be a piece of cake for me." Naruto was grinning madly as he finished saying this. His eyes were squinted shut and he put his hands behind his head.

'Naruto is so handsome.' Hinata blushed again.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. "Where is everyone else?"

"Right here, idiot." Sasuke's voice flittered down from a tree above them.

"I knew that. Jerk"

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Sakura shouted, while hitting Naruto on the head.

"Oh, uh, Sakura-san, you, um, shouldn't hit Na-Naruto-k-kun like that. I mean, you, uh, have a tough mission to go on. He needs to be h-healthy." Stuttered Hinata. While blushing. Again.

"Oh hey Hinata-san. Yeah I guess your right. But he shouldn't talk to Sasuke like that."

"Ow. Still. You shouldn't hit me so hard Sakura-chan." Whined Naruto.

"Whatever."

There was a pop and a puff of smoke, and Kakashi was standing there. "Hey guys. Ready?" He inquired. He then noticed Hinata standing by Naruto. "Oh, hello Hinata-san."

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Ok everyone. We better leave now so we have the nig-" His talking was interrupted by a loud rumble from Naruto. "What was that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously with a embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. "Oh, I sort of haven't eaten all day. Last night was my first meal in two days. Uhhahha." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Why havent' you eaten Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto put his head down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I said that I can't afford to eat."

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly.

Naruto pulled his head and he had a huge smile on his face, "But don't worry about me. I have gone much longer without eating before. I'll be fine." Naruto was never one to let others feel sorry for him, but his words only made them pity him even more. "Come on guys, we better get going."

"Yeah, lets go then." Kakashi said. He turned and started walking towards the gates of Konoha with Sasuke and Sakura trailing after him. Naruto was getting ready to turn and follow after them but Hinata stopped him again.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Here, take this." Hinata handed him a apple. "Sorry I don't have more for you to eat."

Naruto took the apple from Hinata and stared at it for a minute.

"Na-Naruto?"

"THANK YOU. Thank you so much Hinata-chan." Naruto's next move surprised both of them. He reached out and pulled Hinata into a tight hug. If possible, Hinata's face looked so red, he thought she might burst. He pulled back quickly when he realized what he did. His face was bright red also.

"Uhhuahhaa. Sorry Hinata-chan."

"Uhh, do-don't w-worry about i-it." She stuttered.

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I got to go. Bye." Naruto shouted as he rushed off to join his team. "Thanks again."

"Bye."

----------------11:40pm----The outskirts of the Village hidden in the Rocks ------------------

"Kakashi-sensei, where is the meeting point at?" whispered Sakura. For the past 20 minutes they have been slowly inching their way closer to the village, avoiding all traps that barred their way.

"Just up ahead Sakura. But before we continue any further." Kakashi stopped. "Let me tell you what correspondent looks like, so you won't be tricked into thinking he is someone else. First, his name is Yusen and he has long black hair that is tied into a low ponytail. He has one green eye and one brown eye and he wears his head band around his waist. Remember, it is going to be a Rock village headband. Any questions?" When his team remain silent, he continued. "Good. Lets proceed."

After about another 5 minutes of stealth, and a clearing came into view up ahead.

"Finally." Said Naruto.

_**Kit. Something's wrong.**_

'What?'

_**I smell blood.**_

'Blood?' He was brought out of his musings when he heard a gasp from Sakura and a small intake breath from Sasuke. He looked up only to cringe when his eyes landed on the grotesque scene before him. A man, or what looked like a man lay mutilated in the center of the clearing. His midriff was torn open and his entrails lay in a pool around him. Coming out of his midriff was a long, thick spike of rock ,that came up out of the Earth. The arms and legs looked as though the bone was completely snapped in half, since they bent in places that they should not even bend at. The Rock village head band was pulled so tightly around his neck that you could see purple and black bruising rising up from it. On his forehead the kanji for spy was engraved in it. And lastly, his eyes were gouged out; most likely from kunai.

"Oh man. That sucks." Whispered Naruto.

"Everyone! On your guard! The enemy is probably really close. Just waiting for the right moment to strike. Back away slowly from here. This mission has just been upgraded to an A class mission! It's to tough for you guys! Quickly! Retreat!" Kakashi was very nervous right now. The life of his students were on the line and to top that off, if Rock Village knew Konoha had spies in there, a war could break out. Not good at all.

_**Careful Kit**_

'I know, I know.' Naruto had his Kunai drawn out in front of him. He was slowly inching his way towards Sakura, how looked so scared and nervous right now. Her arms were shaking pretty badly, and she couldn't steady her kunai.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I'll protect you." Naruto told her. Confidence projecting through his voice.

"Thank you Naruto." She replied shakily.

_**Kit Watch Out!**_

"Huh?" Naruto swung around just in time to block the fatal blow to his head from the enemy's kunai. Naruto glanced up at the face of his attacker and saw a Rock Village Jounin.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted. Everyone turned and saw Naruto being attacked. This sprung everyone into action.

The Jounin pulled back his kunai and struck again. Naruto blocked it again but had to use two hands and was taken completely off guard when the ninja brought his other hand up and embedded another kunai into his right shoulder. Blood sprayed out of the wound causing Naruto to grunt in pain.

"Naruto!" Screamed Sakura.

Naruto couldn't hold back the scream of pain when the Jounin twisted the knife and yanked it out of his shoulder. He stumbled back but was then sent to the ground from a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

"Uhhh!" Naruto grunted.

"Nar-AHHHHH"

"NO! SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glanced up and saw a huge boulder crash into Sakura that sent her into a tree, but she was then going to be crushed when the boulder flew at her again, except Sasuke jumped in the way and began to power up his signature attack.

"Chidori!" He shouted, and then punched the giant boulder flying towards him and Sakura. The boulder exploded into small pieces. They were safe, for now.

The sound of metal against metal drew their attention to Kakashi, who was having a hard time fending off himself from several Jounin. They were all attacking him with different styles. Some were using Earth style techniques, some were using Fire style techniques, and others were using water and kunai. Kakashi had already obtained several injuries that looked very painful.

There were 5 attacking Kakashi and 2 were handling the trio. All in all, it wasn't good.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled again. Bringing Naruto's attention back to the fight. Sakura had been knocked unconscious from the last attack and Sasuke was protecting her the two Jounin. Not one to be left out, Naruto jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain from his wound. (**a/n: His wounds only heal fast when the Kyuubi is helping. It is like that in the show.)** He threw one of his kunai at the back of one of the Jounin's head who easily caught. He turned to face Naruto while the other fought Sasuke.

"Prepare to die, Leaf brat." The Jounin said. All of the sudden, he disappeared from Naruto's vision.

"What? Where did he go!

_**Beneath you!**_

"Wha- dammit!" Naruto tried jumping out of the way as the ninja burst out of the ground but he was too slow. The ninja's hand wrapped around Naruto's ankle and before Naruto could blink, he was thrown halfway across the clearing.

"Uhhh!" Naruto grunted as he collided with the ground. A sharp pain shot through his leg moments later. "Ahhh!" He looked down and saw a large rock spike sticking out of his leg. He glared at the Jounin when he appeared and started to laugh. He stopped glaring though when he saw the second Jounin appear next to the other.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Surprised? I already took care of the other brat." At Naruto's worried look he added. "Oh he's not dead, yet. The wound he received will kill him very slowly." Naruto gasped.

"Lightning Blaze!" Naruto looked over and saw Kakashi blast two Jounin away from him with his signature attack. But, taking his eyes off of these two Jounin was a mistake. Naruto felt another kunai imbed itself into his stomach and one into left shoulder. Dangerously close to his heart. The Rock spike in his leg withdrew, and Naruto fell to his knees. But as soon as he hit the ground, the earth surrounded Naruto, making him unable to move.

"Well let you watch us kill your sensei, before we kill you." They chuckled evilly.

Naruto watched Kakashi fight for a couple of moments before he grew angry and used all of his strength to pull his hands out of the ground and perform his favorite technique.

"Kage Bushin!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and began to swarm the two Jounin. Naruto then sent some of clones to help out Kakashi. As soon as the clones fist came in contact with the Rock Jounin, they vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Shit! Where did they go?" All of the clones looked around frantically.

"Behind you." The real Naruto turned around and was met with a fist in his face. Blood spurted out of his nose. All of the clones disappeared when Naruto was hit. Naruto, once again, met with his new friend, the ground. He heard several soft thumps in the distance and looked up only to be shocked as he saw Kakashi fall to the ground, with several ice spikes sticking out of various parts of his body, and some kunai were in his legs, slowing him down. One of the five Jounin began to advance on Kakashi for the final blow.

'No!' Naruto screamed in denial inside his head. 'Wait! Kyuubi!'

_**What?**_

'Please help us. I will give you temporary control if you get rid of the these Jounin..' He could almost feel Kyuubi's evil smile once he was finished with his proposition.

**_Deal Kit._**

Naruto's body became limp once the deal was sealed. The two Jounin looked at Naruto in triumph, thinking he had given up.

"Hahahah." Came from Naruto. The Jounin took a step back at the evil laugh coming from Naruto. Red chakra began to swirl around Naruto's body and his wounds healed right before their eyes. His nails lengthened into claws and his canine teeth grew longer. He looked up at the Jounin and they gasped at the blood red eyes staring back at them.

'Naruto' jumped to his feet and in a flash, he was standing before the two. His hand shot out and impaled itself into one of their stomach's. His eyes widened in horror as Naruto pulled his hand back out, tearing several organs with it. Blood gargled out of his mouth right before he dropped dead.

"Wha- Why you!" The other Jounin quickly gained his composure and advanced on Naruto. Before he could take more than three steps, he found his throat slid open and his blood sprayed everywhere, even on Naruto, who chuckled evilly.

'Naruto' then proceded to take care of the rest of the Jounin in the same grotesque manner. Once all of the Rock Jounin were dead, Kyuubi relinquished his control of Naruto's body back to his rightful owner. When he gained his composure back, Naruto almost threw up at the sight of the bodies.

After taking in the sight of his comrades, Naruto immediately sprung into action.

'Kyuubi, how do I get them back.'

_**Hhmmm. Give me control once more. For just a minute.**_

'Fine'

The Kyuubi took control of Naruto's body once more. He then gave a very loud fox howl that extended for miles, scaring even the villagers of Rock. Once that was done, he gave control back to Naruto.

'What did you do?'

**_I summoned one of the near by fox demons._**

'What!'

_**Relax. Just tell him what you need. He'll sent me on you and do whatever you ask.**_

'He'll understand me?'

_**No. Idiot. Speak to him in fox.**_

'Fox? But I don't know how to speak fox.'

_**You do now. I just gave you the gift of language.**_

'You can do that?'

_**I just did, now pay attention. The fox approaches.**_

Naruto focused and sure enough, he could feel the demon chakra approaching. Several moments latter, at large fox stepped into the clearing, but it was only about 6 feet tall, no where near the size of Kyuubi. It was a red fox with white paws.

_What did yo- a human? But your smell?_

'_Hello. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and the reason that I smell like a fox is because I have the demon Kyuubi sealed inside of me.'_

_Kyuubi! Then by all means, I shall do whatever it is you request of me. It would be an honor to help the Kyuubi's vessel. _

'_Thank you very much. Could you please help me with my friends. We need to get back to Konoha. The Village hidden in the Leaves. And fast. My friends need help fast.'_

_Then hurry and get them on my back._

Once Naruto was able to get his friends and sensei up onto the demons back and then he sat up there, watching his friends to make sure they don't fall off.

_Hold on Kit._

'_Kit, why do you call me that? Kyuubi calls me that to.'_

_It means that you are a young fox, a child._

'_But I'm not a fox.'_

_Hmm. Could've fooled me. I thought you were a fox demon until I saw your human characteristics. By smell alone, you're a demon._

'_I smell like a demon? A fox demon.'_

_Yes. That is why I call you Kit. I believe that the longer you and Kyuubi are sealed together, the more fox like you'll become._

Their conversations stopped after that. Naruto continued to keep vigilant watch over everyone. Kakashi's breathing was becoming slower as each moment passed.

'_Hurry. Please.'_

------------------------------------Outside the Konoha gates-----------------------------------------

'_Here is good. The villagers don't have fond memories of foxes.'_

_Alright_

Once Naruto managed to get them all off his back he turned back to the fox again.

'_Thank you so much.'_

The fox gave a low bow to Naruto.

_If you ever have need of me again, my name is Aoshi._

'_Thank you again'_

The fox nodded and bounded off back into the forest. Naruto then turned to the gates and shouted up for the guards to hear.

"Hey! Open up the gates! My team mates and sensei are gravely injured!" The doors to Konoha opened up and ANBU guards came running out. All of the commotion from the gates opening and the gathering guards woke the villagers. They all gasped at the condition the team was in. Medic Nin came and took Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi away. Naruto sighed in relief which was short lived when he heard the villagers whispering and sending looks his way.

"There's not a scratch on him."

"And he is covered in blood."

'Uh oh.' "No wait I can explain!" Naruto shouted.

"Demon! Look at what he did to our loyal ninja!"

"I knew the Kyuubi should have been killed the moment he was sealed!" Another villager shouted. It was right then that all of Naruto's friends arrived and they happened to catch that sentence.

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" Lee asked.

"You don't know?"

"No you can't! It's forbidden!"

"Well, I'll tell you what is going on. That demon right there" points to Naruto "Has the beast Kyuubi sealed inside him. He is a demon!" One of the villagers finished explaining.

All of them gasped. Hinata just stared at Naruto with a unreadable expression upon her face. Several of them had faces of horror. Even the stoic Shino was surprised.

"No way!" exclaimed Kiba.

Naruto put his head down. Tears gathered in his eyes. Even his friends were repulsed by the thought of the demon he harbored.

"I say we finally kill this beast!" shouted another angry villager.

"YEAH!" Agreed many of the villagers. Naruto took a step back. His watery eyes widened in horror.

"SHIT!" Exclaimed Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------fin--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ShadowRain313: **Well there you go. I made this chapter extra long because I won't be able to post another one for about a week and a half, because I don't have access to the internet, but I will have the next few chapter typed up, so updates will be quick after that. Well, review and tell me how you like it. Later. Oh. Chapter 3 is titled Exile.


	3. Exile

**ShadowRain313: **I want to say Thanks again for all of your reviews that I have gotten so far. Oh, and on one of the reviews, thank you for sending me the corrections on my typing. I'll try to apply it here, but old habits die hard. Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Exile**

'This is not good!' Naruto thought. A rock collided with his head after that thought.

"DEMON!" screamed one of the angry villagers. "GO AWAY!"

"YEAH!" Others agreed with him.

Naruto took another step back as the villagers began to advance on him. More rocks were being thrown at him but some of the elderly and young villagers. The adults went on to more, destructive weapons, such as farming tools and knifes. Naruto looked over to his friends for help.

"Guys?" he asked. His eyes stung as he tried to hold back his tears when they just stared back him with looks of disbelief, horror, and pity. Naruto's constricted, and air was hard pressed to get into his lungs. Some of their parents began to usher them away from the seen. Hinata's father, Hiashi, came and pulled her and Neji away. Next Ino was pulled away by her mom. It hurt so much more considering that none of them fought to stay by his side. None of them cared.

'I'm just a demon to them. They won't help me. They- they left.'

"DEMON BE GONE!" More of the villagers began to shout. Naruto dropped his head in defeat. He couldn't hold back the tears now. They slowly slid down his face, one by one.

He took one step back, and then another, before he turned and sprinted through the village toward his home.

"GET HIM!" he heard the shout of the villagers as they began to chase after him. Lucky for him, they were just the townspeople, so that gave him an advantage cause of his ninja speed. But, it was only a matter of time before ninja's that had a grudge against the Kyuubi would join in.

He sprinted with all of his might toward his small apartment. When it loomed into view up ahead, he put on an extra burst of speed to reach it. Not even bothering with the door, he crashed trough the window, raining glass all over the floor. After gaining his footing again, he ran into his bedroom and began to pack all of his little belongings.

'I-I can't believe they just abandoned me like that. My friends.' Throwing a black duffel bag on the bed he threw in all of his black tee-shirts and orange jumpsuits in the bag. Then he threw in some of his toiletries and his other pair of ninja sandals. The shouts of the villagers began to reach his hears now. More tears began to slide down his face now.

**_Let's go Kit_** The Kyuubi's voice whispered in his head. For once, he didn't sound evil, he sounded, sympathetic.

'Right, just one thing first.' Naruto reached up and untied his village leaf headband from his forehead and placed it on the table, opposite from the door.

Naruto turned and looked at his ramshackle apartment once more before he took off into the dead of the night. Leaving all of his hopes and dreams, behind.

-------------------------------------------Hokage's Office---------------------------------------------

Iruka and Tsunade were discussing certain matters about the academy and how they would be able to improve test scores and the amount of participating students, when Shikamaru and Choji came busting into the office. They were then followed by Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, and Lee.

"Hokage-sama," they all exclaimed in unison, "Its Naruto!"

"What," she asked, "What is going on here?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto-huff- villagers- huff- riot- huff- Kyuubi-huff." Kiba panted. Although those words were slightly vague, a combination of those words could only mean trouble.

"Slow down Kiba. Someone tell me exactly what is going on."

Ten Ten stepped forward and began to tell the Hokage what had just transpired only moments before. By the end of it, Tsunade and Iruka's eyes were wide in terror.

"NARUTO!" They exclaimed, and rushed out the door towards his apartment.

--------------------------------Back with Naruto ------------------------------------------------------

His lungs were burning at the speed he was running. He wouldn't stop, not even for a decent breath of air. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how hard he tried.

_**Kit, slow down and catch your breath.**_

After Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice, anger swelled inside of him.

'YOU! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! I WOULD STILL HAVE A FAMILY AND A VILLAGE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! I WISH THEY WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU!'

_**Kit, I-**_

'NO! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! FOREVER!'

………

The Kyuubi was silent after that. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra recede from his body and for once, Naruto couldn't feel any presence of the fox demon. He began to slow down. His legs hurt, his lips were parched, his throat burned, and his eyes stung. He finally stopped running when he reached the top of a large hill. He turned and he looked back towards Konoha.

"Goodbye." He whispered, letting the wing carry his words back to the Village hidden in the leaves. Then he headed off back into the forest.

-------------------------------------------The Hospital-------------------------------------------------

Sakura was the first person to regain consciousness since she obtained the least amount of damage. Her eyes slowly blinked open and her first sight was a pure white ceiling looming overhead. She tried to sit up but pain shot through her body.

"Oh deary! You shouldn't try to sit up yet. You have 7 broken ribs, and some internal bleeding." A elderly nurse said while walking into the room. "You're lucky that the ANBU saved you and your teammates from that monster. You're lucky that you're alive."

"Monster? What are you talking about?"

"Oh no! You're delusional!" exclaimed the nurse.

"Wha- no I'm not! I got attacked by some Rock village ninja on a mission." Sakura told the nurse.

"But the demo-"

"Uhhh," groaned Sasuke. He slowly sat up, wincing as he did so. "What happened?"

"Well you were-"

"Nurse Siriyu report to operating room 2, repeat, Nurse Siriyu report to operating room 2. Thank you." A voice over the intercom said.

"Oh well, I'll leave you two alone for now. Tootles." The Nurse said as she scurried out of the room to complete her task.

"Tootles? Who says that now?" asked Sakura.

"No clue." Sasuke replied back. A hint of a grimace in his voice from the pain.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened after I was knocked out?"

Sasuke thought about that question for a little bit before he answered. "I'm not to sure. After you were knocked out, I fought one of the Jounin while the other attacked Naruto, but then I lost consciousness. I'm not sure what happened after that.'

"Oh…..Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know." He said back.

Another nurse was walking by the room and Sakura ushered her in.

"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where Kakashi-sensei is?" Sakura inquired softly, a hint of worry entering her voice.

"Oh Kakashi? I believe he is in surgery right now. But, you two should lie back down. The Medic nin's will be in in a minute."

"Ok." They replied unanimously.

--------------------------------------With Tsunade and Iruka-----------------------------------------

Tsunade and Iruka rushed through the town as fast as they could. They could see smoke rising up from the next street over. The street where Naruto lives. They jumped up over the roofs in their way and what they saw shocked them.

Flames were poring out of the windows of Naruto's apartment. And more flames were being added by the villagers.

"NARUTO!" screamed Tsunade. She began to perform several hand seals and then a water dragon appeared out of no where and doused the flames. The villagers halted in their tracks at the sign of Tsunade.

Tsunade and Iruka jumped through the window of Naruto's apartment and began to search frantically. She ran into his charred bedroom and started to look through his closet.

"Iruka! His clothes are gone!"

"Tsunade…" Iruka whispered solemnly.

"What is it?" she asked while coming back out of his bedroom. Iruka was standing with his back facing hers and he was holding something in his hands.

"Iruka?"

"He's gone Tsunade-sama. He left."

"How do you kn- HUH!" Iruka had turned around and in his hands was Naruto's leaf headband. The blue fabric had burnt holes in it and the polished protector was black in some places with scratches covering it. Tsunade walked over to Iruka with tears in her eyes and slowly took the headband from his hands. She stared at it for several moments, before she tilted her head foreword and having her hair covering her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?" questioned Iruka.

Tsunade's shoulder's started to shake and then crystal like tears began to slide down her face. Iruka had to catch her when her knees gave out. He slowly lowered her to the floor while she cried in his arms.

"Naruto…Naruto…...NARUTO!" She screamed out in anguish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ShadowRain313:** So what do you think? Please tell me your opinion. Oh and I wanted to apologize to one of my reviewers. I don't think I did what you told me. I tried but like I said, Old habits die hard. Well, review please. Thank you!

**Chapter 4: Repercussions **


	4. Repercussions

**ShadowRain313: **Hey, I want to say thanks again for all of the reviews I got from everyone. This is the most reviews I had ever gotten. Remember, keep reviewing! I love reading all of your opinions. Make 'em long too:D Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Repercussions**

It has been 7 hours since the incident back in Konoha. The morning sun had risen and it was 10:30am. Naruto trudged wearily through the forest. He had no clue where he was or what land he was even on. But one thing was for sure, the bright sun did not cope with Naruto's mood right now.

His dirty cheeks showed off his tear stains and his eyes were red and slightly puffy. Even though he had stopped crying a couple of hours ago, his face stilled showed the event. His head was downcast and his dirty, blonde locks fell in front of his eyes since his headband wasn't there.

'My friends. I can't believe they abandoned me like that.'

His black bad was slung carelessly over his shoulder, and his stomach was rumbling in hunger, but Naruto noticed neither.

"Where will I go? I am no longer a ninja, but a civilian, but will they still send ANBU after me? Uhh! I don't know what to do!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

He walked a little further and came upon a stream where a family of deer was drinking from it. Naruto stood at the edge of the clearing watching them for a while until he decided to step into the clearing. The deer were immediately on alert and darted away from danger as fast as they could. Naruto was sad at this.

'Not even animals like me can stand to be in my presence,' he thought dejectedly. He walked over to the stream and dropped his bag next to it. Naruto kneeled down next to it and stared at his reflection. After a couple of moments, he threw his hand out and struck his reflection, disgusted with himself.

"I hate my life…." He grumbled. Tears sprang back up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He reached down into the water and brought it to his face. Wiping away all traces of grime, dirt, and blood. His orange jumpsuit was ruined from the amount of blood covering it, but right now, he was too tired to care. Once he was finished cleaning his face off, he cupped his hands together, filled them with water, and then brought them to his lips and drank the cool water.

When he put his hands back into the water, to drink again, a sudden realization came across his face.

"Wave Country!"

--------------------Konoha--------------------

Tsunade lied in Iruka's arms for almost an hour before she was able to gain back her composure. At least, enough to stand. In her hands, she clutched Naruto's headband with an iron fist. She held it as if it were her life line. It was only after she was able to stand on her own two feet, that she realized Iruka's shoulder were shaking lightly, and tears were gradually sliding down his face. This only caused Tsunade to tear up again.

"Oh Iruka." She whispered softly.

"How could they do this to our Naruto? He never did anything to the villagers and they turned on him. I want him back here Tsunade." Iruka was so distraught that he didn't add the honorific at the end of Tsunade's name.

"I want Naruto back also Iruka. He-He was like a son to me."

The sounds of the villagers dispersing brought them out of their sorrow. They were then filled with rage when common sense settled in.

"Tsunade-sama?" questioned Iruka.

"I am Hokage. I will deal with them. Tell ANBU to spread the word that there will be a town meeting tomorrow at noon. It will be mandatory for every villager to attend. No exceptions. All those who feel above my word and don't show…..will be executed." By now, she had stopped crying and a steely resolve replaced her features.

Iruka stared at her for several moments, looking to see if she as serious, and when he saw that she was, he nodded his head and replied, "Yes Hokage-sama."

----------------With the rookies and others--------------

The rookie nine, minus Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, and the other leaf ninjas that were considered Naruto's friends, sat inside their old classroom at the academy. They had all saw the villagers throw the flames upon Naruto's apartment. They all knew Naruto was no where in there. In fact, they knew he was somewhere, just whether he was or he wasn't still in Konoha. The earlier events had rattled them, and they were all still in a cloud of confusion.

"I can't believe what I heard. Naruto has the Kyuubi no Youko sealed inside him? It just doesn't make sense. He acts in no way like I thought a demon should." Kiba said.

"I know what you mean." Agreed Choji, while munching of a bag of chips.

"But it explains a lot." Said the bug master Shino.

"It does?" asked Ino.

"Yes. Foxes are sly and tricky by nature. Always associated with pranksters. Sound familiar? And the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. I believed that they were a family trait, but if he has a demon inside him, then it is the demon's trait being shown." Everyone was shocked that Shino spoke more than one sentence, but given the circumstances, it was understandable.

"But that could just be a coincidence. Is there any real proof that we know of that says Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him?" Rock Lee said. Naruto had become one of his most trusted friends. Even if he did call Lee 'Bushy Brows' constantly.

"I guess not." TenTen said.

It was at that moment that Sakura and Sasuke walked into the room. Their wounds have been healed by the Medic Nin's but their clothes showed off all of the wounds they received. They both wore looks of confusion and apprehension.

"Hey guys. One of the ANBU said he saw all of you gathered here. Can someone tell us what is going on?" Sakura asked. So they all filled them in on what had transpired. By the end of it, Sakura had a look of disbelief and wonderment and also worry covering her face. Sasuke looked as he always did, but his eyes were slightly wide in disbelief, before they narrowed in speculation.

"Wha- but that's- its not possible. And that story of Naruto attacking us is completely wrong. We were attacked be Rock Jounin when we were on a mission. There is no way Naruto can have the Kyuubi in him. Is there?" Sakura questioned.

"We're not sure right now, but we are trying to come up with some proof. You guys never noticed anything out of the ordinary with Naruto have you?" asked Neji. Hinata was standing by his side. Her head was downcast and she hasn't said a word since the riot earlier. Even though that wasn't unusual, it just seemed wrong at a time like this.

"No! I have never-"

"Sakura. Think carefully. Remember back in the Forest of Death? When Naruto was fighting Orochimaru?" Sasuke interjected. Sakura pondered for a minute before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god Sasuke! Your right!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Shouted out everyone. Even Hinata.

"When we were fighting, in the forest, it looked like Naruto lost control. His eyes turned this crimson red color, and his nails and teeth became sharper. Animalistic like. His whiskers were more prominent and the way he moved was different."

"How so?" questioned Hinata. Everyone was startled by her question and lack of stutter. Her head was held high and a determined look was upon her face.

"When he jumped from branch to branch, he did it on all fours. He actually did it while running at all times. And…"

"And what?"

"And… he only stopped 'it' all together when Orochimaru did a type of seal on his stomach…..Actually, he did it over an already existing mark. I only saw a glimpse of it, but it was definitely there."

"Sakura, do you remember what Orochimaru said when he did that seal?" asked Shikamaru.

Sakura thought for a moment, before she shook her head.

"I do," said Sasuke. "He said 'Five pronged seal.'"

At this, Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"What?"

"That's a seal used to contain demons." Shikamru said gravely. The room grew quiet after that. Everybody was trying to absorb all the information that they had just heard. However, their pondering was interrupted when Iruka trudged wearily into the classroom. He was surprised to see all of his former students piled in his classroom, but at the same time, he figured they would be asking questions sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner.

"Is it true, Iruka-sensei? Is the Kyuubi really sealed inside Naruto?" asked Ino. Everyone held their breath, awaiting his answer.

Iruka's eyes grew sad and troubled as he stared at all of them. For a moment, it seemed as if he wouldn't answer. But then he dropped his head and replied solemnly. "Yes."

Once again, everyone grew quite. And then Hinata surprised everyone by asking another question. With no stutter evident.

"Iruka-sensei? How is Naruto-kun? He looked so, so sad and heartbroken earlier. Is he alright?"

Everyone looked to Iruka for an answer and they were very, very surprised when they saw tears gather in his eyes and when he turned away from them. Putting his back facing them. "Nar-Naruto is-is g-gone." He whispered. His voice was cracking now.

Hinata's eyes widened in sadness and disbelief, as did everyone else's. "Wh-what? Where i-is he?"

"No one knows. By the time T-tsunade-sama and I arrived at his apartment, it was already ablaze, and, and no one knew where he went. But I-I know……I found his forehead protector on a table. It wasn't dropped on accident, it-it was placed there."

By now, tears were sliding down the girl's faces and several of the guys had their heads downcast.

"But he-he wouldn't just leave it! He treasured that more than anything else!" Shouted Sakura.

Iruka looked up at Sakura. "He would if he le-left Konoha. After all, you only need it if you want to be a Leaf ninja."

"Bu-But, he wants to be Hokage!"

"Maybe not anymore." Iruka answered back.

"I-is he going to be a missing nin now?" Hinata asked. Tears were still sliding down her face.

"I don't know. Since his headband was left behind, that counts as his resignation, but it is what ever the council decides."

-------------------------------------------

**ShadowRain313: **Hey everyone. I have a couple of things to say. The story is taking place after Naruto brings Sasuke back from the Valley of the End. Oh, and, Everything is taking place three years later than what the show starts out on. So Naruto is 15, and so on. Also, Everyone is a Chuunin. Thank you. And review please.

**Chapter 5: Traveling **


	5. Traveling

**ShadowRain313:** Hey everyone. I want to apologize that these stories were delayed. It was completely unplanned. The house I was staying at didn't have the internet so I couldn't upload the stories. Good news though, when I upload this story, the next one will be out the next day. I'll have it all typed up. And once again, I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. Well, here it is, and sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Traveling**

Although the events of the night before were still fresh on his mind, Naruto was cheered slightly at the thought of seeing his friends back in Wave Country. He missed Inari greatly. But he was a little worried that Inari might not remember him. After all, it has been three years since Naruto has seen them.

He had finally discarded that blood soaked jumpsuit after he took a cold bath in the stream. The clothes were then burned so the smell wouldn't attract hungry, wild animals. And speaking of starving, Naruto was famished. His last solid meal was the Ramen that Iruka had paid for. So currently, Naruto was searching for some food.

"Man. I'm sooooo hungry," Naruto ranted. "I need some sustenance!" His stomach gave a very loud and painful growl. "Uhh!"

The woods that he was traveling through right now seemed never ending. It might have been because he was walking and not jumping from branch to branch. The reason for this is because he is trying to act like the civilian that he now is. But still, no matter how hard he might try, some things can't be helped. Like that super sensitive nose Naruto has that is smelling fresh peaches up ahead. His mouth started to water and his eyes got all big as he picked up the pace until he was full out sprinting as fast as he could, forgetting the little civilian thing that he told himself.

The peach tree loomed up in the distance and within milliseconds; Naruto was upon it, devouring the delicious, ripe fruit. After eating a dozen or so peaches, his hunger had finally been sated. After being hungry for so long, he almost forgot what it felt like to be full.

"Ow. My stomach hurts. Too much. Uhg!" Groaned Naruto. The peach core fell from his hand and landed on the ground with a thump, next to the other cores.

He lounged lazily up in the tree for a few more minutes, letting his stomach digest the sweet fruit, and then he jumped down from it, grabbed his bag and proceeded down the road, towards Wave Country. At the pace that he was walking, he estimated that it would take about 4 days to reach it. He just hoped that something interesting would happen along the way. And lucky him. Something did.

--------**Day 2 of traveling**---------

Naruto had just woken up from his short nap when he heard, with his superior hearing, some commotion going on up the road. It didn't sound too pleasant.

Grabbing his bag, he rushed towards the sounds as fast as he believed 'normal' people do, when he finally arrived, he saw a couple of grass ninja holding up a traveling wagon.

On the ground, adjacent to the wagon, were two woman, a man, and two little, twin boys. Their hands were bound behind there backs and they were gagged. Although their feet weren't tied up, they stayed there on the ground, knowing that they couldn't out run or fight trained ninja. The eldest looking woman had a bruised face and a cut lip, while the man looked a little worse for wear. His jaw was black and blue and his nose was probably broken. On his left cheek was a fresh and deep gash that was sure to scar. Most likely made by a shuriken. The other woman looked fine. Her cheek was a bit red. By a slap, guessed Naruto. And finally, the twin boys just looked scared, but he was sure that they were beat up also. Just not to the extent as the man. Just by looking at them, Naruto judged that they were a family traveling somewhere.

There were a total of four ninja present. Two were digging around in the wagon and throwing the contents inside, out of it while another ninja looked through the stuff being thrown out. The last ninja, the leader from the looks of it, was sitting against a tree, directing the other three on what to do and such.

Now, here was Naruto's problem. Not being a ninja anymore, he was trying to decide whether or not he should just walk away. This was the job of a ninja, which he no longer was, but at the same time, he just couldn't leave this defenseless family at the mercy of honor less ninja. Making up his mind, he turned away from the scene and walked in the other direction. It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever made. Running away from a confrontation was not something he would, but this makes the second one he has turned away from. However, before he could walk very far, the reason for all this change of life merged with him once again. Much to his dismay.

_**What the hell do you think you're doing Kit!**_

'I thought I told you to go away forever. Leave me now!'

_**Are you really going to abandon this helpless family?**_

'It's not my problem. I am not a ninja anymore.'

_**You can't just give up being a ninja. It's part of who you are. You can pretend you're not but you'll always have the knowledge of a ninja. **_

'Shut up! I can too!'

_**No you can't. **_

'Yes I can!'

**_If you walk away from this family, you'll abandon more than just my respect, but you'll abandon your pride, honor, dignity and compassion that you hold for others in need. Those are something that any self respecting man has. Ninja or not._**

'…………. Just go away…and leave me in peace……'

…_**..If you walk away…You're no better than those villagers that turned their backs on you.**_

Naruto immediately halted in his tracks. The Kyuubi's words rang over and over in his ears like a broken record player. His eyes were wide in horror, realization, and eventually, disgust. Disgust with his self for almost walking away. Realizing the Kyuubi was right; he turned back to the scene with renewed vigor, and made himself known.

"Hey! Idiots! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto shouted. The other ninja were immediately on guard, but they just relaxed when they saw a short, blonde boy. Not even worth their time.

"Go away kid. We're busy, so I suggest you hurry back to your mommy unless you want to die." The leader said.

"You're the only ones that are going to be leaving here!"

This caused all of the ninja to laugh out loud. When they finally gained their composure back, they waited for the leader to speak up again. "Oh? And what are you going to do? Tell your mommy?"

"No. This." In one swift movement, Naruto dropped his bag and pulled a shuriken from the pouch on his leg, and launched it at the leader who easily deflected it, but as soon as his kunai touched Naruto's, the wound up paper bomb activated, blowing up in his face. The other three ninja launched into attack. But Naruto was ready.

"Kage Bushin!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and swarmed them. Each clone preformed different types of attacks. After a few minutes of pummeling, the three lackeys were unconscious, but Naruto was on guard when he noticed the leader was missing. He retracted his clones and looked for the hidden ninja.

The ground rumbled a split second before the leader burst out of it, right behind Naruto, and he had a kunai ready. But that split second of ground shaking was all that Naruto needed and as the leader was coming up, Naruto preformed a substitution jutsu, so when the ninja buried the kunai in his back, there was a 'pop' as 'Naruto' turned into a log.

"Where did he go!"

"Look up!" As soon as the grass ninja looked up, Naruto had already charged up his Rasengan, and struck him head on. Literally. Although Naruto didn't put all of his strength in it. It was plenty enough to knock him unconscious.

Making sure that they wouldn't wake up, Naruto then tied up all of the Grass ninja to a tree. He then walked over to the family and proceeded to remove the ties and gags. When he was finished removing all of them, the family jumped all over Naruto.

"Thank you so much! I don't know where we would be without you!" The mother gushed.

"My hero!" Shouted the daughter.

"That was so cool! Thanks mister!" The twins said in unison.

"Calm down you guys. Let the man breathe." The father said, facing his family. He then turned towards Naruto. "Thank you good sir. Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

He looked a little confused for a second before going on. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. This here is my wife, Akuri, my daughter, Mimori, the boy on the left is Sudjiro and the one on the right is Zenoku. And my name is Sanosuke Shinamori. Please, tell me, is there any way that we can repay you?" The man now known as Sanosuke said.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said.

"But Naruto-san, you helped us so much! There must be something?" Akuri asked.

"Believe it or not, but you guys actually helped me more than I helped you."

"How is that?" Asked Sanosuke.

"It may sound weird, but you guys helped me rediscover myself and bring me out of the hole I had buried myself in." Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. His eyes were squinted shut as he smiled. "So thanks." He could tell that he had confused them, but they brushed it off.

"Well, at least let us make you a big lunch." Mimori said.

"That is a wonderful idea dear." Agreed Akuri.

"Well…."

"Please?" The twins begged. Naruto smiled at how cute they looked.

"Ok. That would be great."

"Yeah!" Shouted Sudjiro and Zenoku.

Naruto helped pick up their stuff, even after Akuri and Sanosuke told him that he shouldn't, but he had insisted, and then they headed down the road for a little, until they reached a small creek.

The woman went around, preparing lunch while the boys ran off to play. Sanosuke started to set up camp. Naruto guessed that they would camp there tonight. So Naruto then decided to help Sanosuke set up, even at his protests. Sanosuke finally realized that Naruto was stubborn and did what he wanted.

After a few minutes, Mimori and Akuri had finished making lunch. It was quite a spread to. There was some fish, rice, miso soup, and salad. It looked wonderful. Even though Naruto had eaten god knows how many peaches the day before, he suddenly found that he was hungry again. Right before they began to eat, Sudjiro and Zenoku appeared from the woods and sat down to eat with them.

While eating, Naruto took the time to study them. Sanosuke was a tall, middle aged man, like 40. He had long black hair that he kept tied up at the nape of his neck with a hair tie and his eyes were a soft hazel color. His cheek was red and swollen right now, from the gash. His skin was tanned, suggesting he worked in the sun a lot, and his hands looked weathered.

Akuri was of average height and average weight. She had dark green hair that she held up in a twist with some decorative sticks. She had crimson eyes and full lips. She was probably in her middle 30's.

Mimori was very average looking. She had short black hair that framed her face and she also has bangs. She has brown eyes and a slim face but she did have her mother's lips. She looked around the age of 18 or 19.

Even though Sudjiro and Zenoku were twins, they had different hair. Sudjiro had spiky black hair while Zenoku had short and messy green hair, but they both had crimson eyes. Zenoku had a small scar on his forehead, but other than that, they're the same. They were short and thin but they still had their baby fat. They looked around the age of 8 or 9.

"So Naruto-san," Naruto looked over at Sanosuke, "you're a ninja? Where is your headband?" he inquired.

"Oh, um, I am not a ninja anymore. M-my village exiled me for something I didn't do. So now I am a civilian." Naruto replied. His mood had just gone down several notches. Sanosuke noticed and apologized right away.

"Don't worry about it."

"So where are you heading then?" Mimori asked.

"Oh, I am going to Wave Country. I have some friends there that I haven't seen in a while."

"No way! That's where we are from! We were on our way back when we got ambushed by those ninja." Mimori replied excitedly. Naruto was taken back at the coincidence.

"How do you know people from Wave?" Akuri asked.

"Oh, well, when I was a ninja, my team and I had a mission in Wave. We were supposed to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna from a mob, and we ended up fighting a couple of mercenaries named Zabuza and Haku. Anyway, while there I met a boy named Inari and his family, so I am going to go see them."

When he finished telling them his reason, Sanosuke had choked on his food and Akuri almost spit out her tea. Mimori, Sudjiro and Zenoku just looked shocked.

"I knew you and your name sounded familiar! You're 'the' Naruto Uzumaki!" Sanosuke all but shouted.

"Cool!" screamed the twins.

"'The?'" Questioned Naruto.

"Yes, you're famous in Wave. It's all thanks to you the bridge was built."

"Well, my team too."

"Yes, but Inari-san said that it was you who inspired him and in turn, he was the one who inspired us to fight back. So you see? You're the main hero." Akuri interjected.

"Wow. I didn't know I was famous." Naruto said.

"Well you are, and there is even a statue of you and your team by the bridge on the Wave side." Mimori added. She was looking at Naruto as if he was a hero. Well, technically, he was. Sudjiro and Zenoku's eyes were big and filled with stars. They looked like they just received a great, big, new toy. Sanosuke clapped his hands together, drawing their attention. He had a big smile on his face.

"I have a splendid idea. Why don't you travel with us Naruto-san? I mean, we are all going to Wave, and it's still 4 days away. What do you say?"

"Yeah! Come on! We can play together and I can show you my collection!" Zenoku said.

"No one wants to see those Zen. But you should come! I can show you some cool games and the best places to go swimming at!" Sudjiro agreed.

"I don'-"Naruto started but was cut off by the twins.

"Please?" They begged. Man, Naruto was starting to hate those cute faces. He just couldn't say no.

"Ok. Thank you." Naruto said.

"Yeah!"

"This is wonderful!" Akuri said happily.

Through out the rest of lunch, Naruto answered all of the questions they had and he asked a few occasionally also. The more they talked, the more Naruto began to like them. It seemed that all of the people of Wave were nice.

Once lunch was over, they washed the dishes and then decided not to stay there that night, so they packed up camp again, and headed off to Wave with their new traveling companion and hero.

---------------------Konoha------------------

Tsunade felt like she was going to cry. No matter how much she argued, the council wouldn't take back their decision.

"But you know that it wasn't his fault that they were hurt! He sav-"she tries but was cut off.

"Our decision is final Hokage-sama. Since Naruto has left Konoha, he is now a missing ninja. Regardless of the fact that he left his headband behind. He never officially resigned so therefore, he is a missing ninja. With the Kyuubi inside of him and the knowledge of the forbidden jutsu from the Sacred Scroll, we have decided to rate him as and A class missing ninja. Especially since the bodies of those Rock ninja were completely torn apart. The capture and/or death of Naruto Uzumaki must be handled with care, or the lives of those hunting him may be forfeited." One of the council members said. The others agreed.

Tsunade turned around, looking out the window so they couldn't see just how much their decision affected her. When she had composed herself enough to face them, she turned back around.

"Alright then." She sighed dejectedly.

"And now about this assembly you have scheduled, we be-"Another council member began but this time, Tsunade cut him off.

"No. The assembly will go on as I planned. The some of villagers broke the Fourth's Law. I will not let that go passed me without a form of punishment."

"But-"

"No. Now my decision is final." Tsunade turned from them and walked towards the doors that led out of the council room. Right before she left the room she turned back to them. "This meeting is adjourned. Good day to you all." She then left the room, and headed towards her office to prepare for the assembly. This was to commence in one day.

------------------------------------------With Naruto---------------------------------------------------

The stars shimmered overhead brightly as Naruto stared up at them. It was a little cold out right now, so Naruto pulled the borrowed blanket closer around his body. The Shinamori family was asleep inside their wagon right now. They didn't want Naruto to sleep outside, but Naruto wanted to. He always felt at peace when he was out doors. But he couldn't seem to enjoy himself at the moment because something was bugging him.

He walked over to a tree and sat at the base of it, with his back to the trunk. He had one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent with his arm resting on it. His other arm lied limply at his side. After getting comfortable, he let his head hang forward and then he closed his eyes.

'Kyuubi?'

……_**.What?**_

'I'm sorry. It's not your fault that I was exiled……..Ok in a way it still is, but it wasn't by your choice and I definitely know that it wasn't your choice to be sealed inside of me. So again. I'm sorry.'

…………__

'One question though. Why did you help me out back there?'

……**_Because you were being pathetic._**

Naruto scowled angrily at this.

**_You are a great ninja and have the potential to be greater. As a being of great power myself, I can't bear to watch something with power waste away before my eyes._**

'You think I am strong? And that I can be stronger?'

_**Yes I do. In a way. Being exiled could even make you stronger. Since no one is going to look down on you anymore, you won't spend your time pulling pranks instead of training, and now, no one can hold you back.**_

'Yeah! You're right!'

_**I know I am.**_

Naruto snorted at this. 'Arrogant Kitsune.'

_**Damn straight. **_

Naruto chuckled at this.

_**Oh and also…….. I don't want a weak vessel to be my carrier. If you die, I die, and I'm not ready to die just yet.**_

'I knew there was something in it for you!'

………__

'Kyuubi?'

…………__

'Fine! Be that way……..Goodnight.' Naruto then curled up where he was on the ground and drifted off to sleep. His spirits had risen greatly from the day before. Right before he was asleep, Kyuubi's voice whispered across his mind.

**_Goodnight Kit_**

-------------------------------------------------------End------------------------------------------------

**ShadowRain313:** Well, Kyuubi's back. I was going to hold off on when he came back but I think it fit in good were it is. And I tried to make this chapter longer for some of those that asked. Review please. Thanks.

**Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Wave**


	6. Welcome to Wave

**ShadowRain313:** I know, I know. I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. Truth is, I had planned on not continuing this story, but even after I stopped writing, I still kept getting reviews. So I decided to continue but this time, I have a different plot in mind. You won't know the difference because it is not going to effect what is already written. I just have a different outcome in mind. Well, I hope you like it, and sorry again for all of those people who have been waiting on this. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Wave**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed our favorite blonde shinobi who was gawking at the sign that was placed right next to the beginning of the bridge which read: The Great Naruto Bridge. Naruto swung his head back towards Sanosuke. "You never told me that they named the bridge after me!"

Sanosuke put his hand behind his head and gave a sheepish laugh. "It must have slipped my mind." Naruto gave the man an incredulous look. He just continued chuckle.

"Well boys, I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to stand here all day. Especially when home is just a little ways away." Akuri interjected with one of those special 'children scolding' tones that women only seemed to acquire once they had kids. Akuri definitely had one of those tones.

"I agree. I am looking forward to a nice soak in the bath, so please, let us continue." Mimori said.

Naruto stopped his little gawking session and at once became chagrined. Now it was his turn to scratch the back of his head and look sheepish.

They stared across the bridge with Naruto walking beside the wagon and Zenoku right next to him. Apparently, both him and Sudjiro had dubbed Naruto their official hero and both boys and taken to try and be like Naruto. Now isn't that a little scary? Akuri would only let one of the boys walk outside of the wagon because they were up all night playing, so while Zenoku was with Naruto, Sudjiro had to take a nap. This little arrangement was decided by a game of Jan ken. Quite funny really.

Memories assailed Naruto as he walked across the bridge. It seemed as if an old, familiar fog began to cloud his vision and the sound of gentle waves began to trash and grow bigger. The air seemed to become chilled and Naruto could swear that he heard the distinct sound of ice cackling as it formed into a rectangular mirror shape.

Naruto looked to his left and saw that the wagon had disappeared and he was walking by himself on the bridge. But he was not scared nor did he feel alone for two shapes were silhouetted in the unnatural fog. One of the shapes was that of a tall, muscular man with a long objected strapped to his back. The other was a more delicate form. One that might have suited a woman rather than the person that Naruto knew to be a boy, who, if lived, would now be a man.

Naruto's steps took him closer every second until he finally could see the faces of Zabuza and Haku. Naruto stopped before them and they wordlessly gazed at each other. Each sizing the other up.

Naruto noticed some differences in the Demon Hidden in the Mist. For one, his eyes were softer and the bandages that were usually wrapped around his face were gone. Another thing, which surprised Naruto the most, was the relaxed posture of the shinobi. He seemed at ease with himself. A stark contrast to the old Zabuza. Naruto then shifted his eyes to Haku. That old, red, and white mask was off of his porcelain face and a happy small graced his features. His eyes, which were once filled with a tangible longing to be needed, were content. Happy. Thankful.

"Naruto." His name came from Zabuza. "You to have changed." It was an unspoken question. Basically, he was asking 'what the hell happened?' Naruto gave a bitter smile.

"It seems that my village did not want a demon such as myself anymore. So, I left. I am now a missing nin."

Zabuza gazed wordlessly a little longer at him but when he went to speak, Haku cut in.

"It also seems that we are more alike than I thought." Haku said. His mouth was saying one thing while his eyes said another.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we did not belong in our village so we left. We were hunted by the ANBU but we evaded them. We have always been feared. And we were missing Nins. Naruto, like me, you have always just wanted to belong, for someone to need you and rely on you. You just hid the truth better than I." Haku said. He and opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly at Naruto. Though his gaze was unwavering, it was friendly and understanding.

Haku's words swam in his head. He remembered their fight so clearly. And the emotions the boy had emitted when he gave his confession.

"Naruto. I-we wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave Zabuza a confused stare.

"Baka," he said but his eyes stayed warm, "For helping me see the truth and also for granting us peace."

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did."

"Wow. Didn't know that I had such an impact on you guys."

Haku smiled at him.

"It seems that you affect everyone Naruto. You're contagious. Your confidence and strength resound through everyone you come in contact with. You are a pillar of strength. People look up to you and want to help you."

Naruto gave a sad smile. Doubt filtered through his eyes and his shoulders slumped a little.

"I don't do that. Obviously, you two knocked your heads a bit hard when my sensei kicked your buts."

Zabuza and Haku stared at him some more for a few seconds, and then suddenly, Zabuza started to laugh which was soon followed by Haku. After a second, Naruto joined them. A little longer, and their laughter started to fade.

"Whether you believe it or not Naruto, it is true. You are probably wondering why we are here when we are most certainly dead. We are here because we would like to help you. Our fight with you showed us so much. Your words rang in our ears even in death. But it seems that you are forgetting your path and that you need a little guidance. You are so much like us. We know what you feel for we once felt the same thing. And because of that, we know where this path will take you because it is the same one that we traveled. And look where it got us. Dead." Zabuza stated. Naruto was once again, gawking. Zabuza smiled at that and Haku gave a small chuckle. He, Haku, then continued Zabuza's speech.

"He is right Naruto. I sometimes find myself wondering that, if I had lived, would we have been friends? I have never had one, so I do not know what a friend is, but when I look at you and I recall our fight and how you and Sasuke fought for each other, I found myself wishing that it was me by your side. Me fighting with you. So even though I do not know what a friend is, I know you would have been a great one."

Tears dusted Naruto's eyes briefly before he squashed them down. No tears. No more.

"Do not follow our way Naruto. Nothing good will come of it. We cannot be here with you, as we are now, but I want a piece of me to always stay with you to ensure you find your own path." And with that, Zabuza lifted one of his large hands and grasped the big sword on his back. Soundlessly and with the skill of a great shinobi, he drew the massive blade with one hand. He held it in front of him and lifted his eyes to meet Naruto's. "Naruto. I want you to take my sword from me and use it as your own. I do not need it where I am but it will be of use to you here. It is a good sword once you know how to wield it. Please. Take it. I know of no other way to pay you back for all that you gave me. And, it would honor me to have a friend wield it."

This time, the tears welled up in his eyes to the point were, if he blinked, they would overflow from his eyes and spill down his cheeks. The answer. Don't blink……..Easier said than done. One by one, tears fell silently from his cheeks. He quickly tried to wipe them away and save himself the embarrassment that was sure to follow. It never came. Zabuza and Haku just smiled at them.

"Haku. We wouldn't be good friends. We would be great friends." Naruto said. His throat hurt to speak the words but inside, he felt nice. Naruto turned to Zabuza who offered his sword to him.

"Thank you Zabuza. I will cherish your gift and learn to wield it I honor of you. I promise that I won't stray from my intended path so long as I am in control."

Zabuza's smile turned into a grin, and he extended his hand that was clasped around the hilt of the sword further out, beckoning Naruto to take it. Naruto lifted his hand up and reached for the massive blade.

"Naruto."

Naruto frowned as the fog began to swirl and the forms of Zabuza and Haku flickered twice. He continued to reach for the outstretched sword.

"Naruto."

His fingers were just about to touch the handle, when his name was called with much more force.

"Naruto!"

With a jerk, the vision in front of him blurred together and then completely faded all together. Naruto realized that he was still on the bridge and Zenoku and Sudjiro's faces were staring at him in concern. Sanosuke and Akuri were also peering at him from around the cart.

With a start, Naruto realized that his hand was outstretched, still ready to take the imaginary sword. His cheeks were still a little damp and their words repeated them selves over and over in his mind.

"Naruto? Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Mimori asked from her place next to her mom.

"Maybe you should Naruto-niisan. After all. You just kinda zoned out on us." Zenoku said.

"Yeah. We have been calling your name for a few minutes but you never answered." Sudjiro agreed.

"Uh sorry. I was thinking and uh remembering something from the last time I was here. Really. I am fine." He had added that last part to try and quell their worried gazes. He could tell that they really didn't believe him but never the less, they turned back toward the bridge and continued the walk.

Naruto then began to think of what had just transpired moment ago.

'Ok. Zabuza and Haku show up in some freaky ass vision or dream. Hey! A dream sounds plausible. Maybe I was sleep-walking?'

_**No. You were defiantly awake.**_

'Kyuubi? You were watching as well?'

_**Yes kit.**_

'Ok. If I wasn't sleep-walking then what was I?'

_**Insane?**_

'Ha Ha Ha. Very funny.'****

_**I try.**_

'I know that I am not insane and I now know that I wasn't sleep-walking, maybe it's possible that I fell under someone's genjutsu?'

**_It's possible but that isn't what happened._**

'Well if you're so smart then what was it?'

………

'Kyuubi?'

…**_It might be that their souls reached across the Spirit World to contact you. You know, kind of like ghosts only temporary._**

'Why would they do that?'

_**Baka. They told you that in the vision thing.**_

'Zabuza wants me to have his sword.' Naruto stated rather than asked.

_**Yes kit.**_

The rest of the walk was silent. Naruto just continued to reminisce about the past and Zenoku, who had been joined by Sudjiro skipped quietly along side of him. The silence was only penetrated when Akuri started to hum lowly to herself.

The end of the bridge loomed into view up ahead. But what had caught Naruto's gaze was the tall, marble statue that greeted all travelers who went into Wave. Naruto stared at an exact replica of himself. But with the headband. The only thing that made him (statue) appear different was its proportion to the other three people behind him. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked twice as small behind Naruto. It was obvious that Naruto was the main emphasis. I large plaque was inscribed with the words: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. The Heroes of Wave. But mostly to Naruto. To whom the bridge would not have been built and wouldn't receive a name. He shall be forever engraved unto the hearts of all past, present, and future. May his strength and courage be reflected onto us.

Once again, Naruto was gawking. The Shinamori family just laughed at his behavior.

"I knew that you said a statue was built for us but this is ridiculous. It's huge!"

People had turned in his direction at his outburst and they instantly recognized him.

"It's Naruto-sama!"

"He has come back!"

The Hero of Wave has returned."

Now Naruto did what any self respecting shinobi would do in his situation. He blushed.

Word rang throughout the village that Naruto was back. Three people had literally dropped everything they were doing and rushed to the bridge to see the man that saved them all. An old man, a middle aged woman, and a young teen with black hair.

Tsunade had just finished a large stack of paper work and began to start on the next one. She had had not one drink of sake the entire day and she did not complain once when Shizune had brought more paper work in. Needless to say. Tsunade was not in the mood. The whole day she had been thinking about what she was going to say at today's assembly. For some reason, the phrase 'Heads will roll' sounded strangely appealing. But she also knew that no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't grab one of those swords from an ANBU's back and lop off the heads of all those that tortured Naruto. Still. It was very appealing.

Tsunade gave a long sigh and cracked her knuckles. A slight gesture to calm her frazzled nerves.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her musings.

"Tsunade-sama. It is time." Shizune's voice filtered through the door. She hesitantly opened the door after receiving no reply. She fixed her worried eyes on her mentor.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"I am fine Shizune. Just, trying to compose myself."

Shizune gave a knowing nod and then smiled sadly and Tsunade. She walked towards here and drew a bottle from within her robes.

"Here Tsunade-sama. A quick drink will settle your nerves and maybe quell your anger to a reasonable level."

Tsunade smiled gratefully at Shizune. Not even bothering with cups, Tsunade grasped the bottle in her hand and took a large gulp of the alcohol.

"Thank Shizune. I needed that. Now. Let's go and settle this once and for all."

**_ShadowRain313: _**Yeah! I finished it. Another chapter. Sorry I took so long. I want to say thanks, again, to all of the fans who kept reviewing. It was you guys that convinced me to continue with this. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I promise it will be up. Later.

Next Chapter: **Reunion and the Assembly**


End file.
